


Pequeño artista

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All paladins are just kiddos, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Keith is in love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is so pure, Keith likes hippos and Shiro too, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Poor Curtis, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romelle puke her breakfast, Shiro (Voltron) is Good With Kids, Shiro is a cool kindergarden teacher, Shiro with a wedding dress hell yeah, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Lotor (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: El maestro Shiro quiere que su pequeño artista abra su corazón a los demás, sin darse cuenta que él ya ocupaba un gran espacio en él.





	Pequeño artista

Palabra #18: Pintura.

Detalles: universo alterno.

Extensión: 2539 palabras.

 

**_Pequeño artista_ **

 

En la larga mesa rectangular seis niños merendaban en extraño silencio. En ese pequeño kínder del pueblo la tranquilidad era casi que un milagro, pero no podía quejarse. Adoraba a sus pequeños por igual.

Menos cuando se ponían mañosos con los vegetales.

—Pidge, termínate tus verduras —pidió Shiro, acercándole con cautela la lonchera de robots a la niña de tres años. Por su inteligencia se había saltado el curso y ahora estaba con los mayorcitos como una más. La única diferencia era lo pequeñita y su chupón verde colgando como collar.

—¡No me gustan! —apartó esos bastoncitos de pepino y zanahoria que su mamá siempre le ponía.

¡Los odiaba!

—Son necesarias para crecer mucho-mucho, y también para ser inteligentes —recordó Shiro con una sonrisa a la niña malhumorada— ¿No quieres construir cohetes como papá?  —le cuchicheó, sobresaltándola por el súbito entusiasmo— Hay que comer brócoli para eso.

—¿En serio? —parpadeó con esos lentes que cubrían toda su cara torcidos.

—Sí que sí —asintió cruzado de brazos y ojos cerrados. Entreabrió uno con una sonrisa al verla meterse los bastoncitos a la boca, masticando con esa furiosa determinación— ¡Eso! —le aplaudió— Buena chica —despeinó su pelo revuelto y se acercó a otra sillita, atento de que cada cual acabara su comida.

—¿Qué tal tú por aquí? —se acuclilló al lado de Allura, que picaba con el dedo el tomate de su sándwich— ¿No te gustan las verduras?

—A nadie le gustan las verduras —comentó el pequeño Lotor.

Allura se giró a sonreírle y asentir con las mejillas rosaditas.

—A mí sí —intervino Keith con el ceño fruncido. Shiro le sonrió, haciéndole sonrojar.

—¡Mentiroso! —alzó la mano Lance al otro lado— ¡Te vi tirar la berenjena a la papelera la otra vez!

—¡Cállate! —gritó avergonzado.

¡Se supone que sería un secreto!

—Niños, sin pelear —pidió con un suspiro el maestro— Luego de comer es nuestra hora especial, así que no discutan, ¿sí? —recordó. Todos asintieron emocionados, a excepción del moreno de brazos cruzados— Ya sabes que decir, ¿cierto Lance…?

—Lo siento, Keith… —murmuró, abultando los labios y turnando sus ojos iracundos a él y después al idiota de Lotor.

Le caía tan mal ese niño estirado.

—¿Por…? —completó Shiro.

—Por llamarte mentiroso —terminó la oración, mirando a otra parte.

Keith miró a Shiro y resopló.

—Lo siento por… —apretó su pequeño tenedor de Power Rangers e hizo un puchero— Gritarte.

—¡Esos son mis niños! —les revolvió el pelo a ambos con una enorme sonrisa. Lance dejó la mala cara y Keith se olvidó por completo del asqueroso brócoli.

—¿Y qué haremos hoy en la hora especial, maestro? —preguntó Lotor.

—¡Construir otro castillo! —pidió Pidge, haciendo volar palitos de zanahoria por todas partes.

—¡Ver una película! —pidió Hunk, alzando la manita regordeta.

Keith frunció el ceño y se recargó de su banquito.

—No, hoy dibujaremos —recordó Shiro— A Keith le gusta dibujar y hoy es jueves. Los jueves Keith elige qué haremos en la hora especial —asintió a ojos cerrados, mirando entreabriendo un ojito a esa cara ruborizada y de repente, tan feliz.

—¡Dibujar es aburrido! —rezongó Lance, pegando la mejilla a la mesa— ¡Quiero jugar afuera! —pataleó.

—Dibujar me parece buena idea —comentó Lotor con esa educación que hacía a Allura sonreír.

—¡Sí, a mí también! —asintió la niña, moviendo sus coletas espesas de cabello rizado y blanco.

—¿¡Allura!? —chilló herido Lance— ¿No quieres atrapar gusanos conmigo? —pidió, tomando de sus manitas.

—¡Hoy vamos a dibujar! —recordó ceñudo.

—Mañana atraparemos gusanos, Lance. Lo prometo —intervino Shiro conciliador. Dejemos que el pequeño artista decida por hoy, ¿sí?

Keith sonrió e instintivo se abrazó el estómago.

Sentía bichitos caminando dentro de él.

—¡No sé para qué Keith pide dibujar si nunca nos muestra que es lo que hace! —quejó el niño, dándose por vencido.

La merienda acabó sin mayores contratiempos y Keith y Hunk ayudaron a Shiro a ordenar y limpiar la mesa. Hunk parloteaba animado pero el pequeño pelinegro le ignoraba, ansioso porque la hora especial comenzara.

Conteniendo una risita se dejaba ayudar por esas manitas torpes y que no contenían la emoción. Los jueves eran los días favoritos de Keith en el kínder, sin lugar a dudas. Los jueves dejaba a su peluche de hipopótamo al olvido y no dejaba de dibujar en una esquina de la mesa.

Shiro acomodó la mesa en su sitio y sacó del estante los crayones, pinturas y pinceles.

Lotor y Allura se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a dibujar castillos y flores. Hunk dibujaba sonriente a su familia, Pidge cohetes y planetas deformes y coloridos y Lance con la mejilla contra la mesa hacía un auto.

Keith a un rincón y con el hipopótamo cubriéndole de los demás, dibujaba en absoluto silencio.

—¿Puedo ver? —se intentó asomar Pidge, recibiendo ese rechoncho peluche contra la cara como barrera.

—No —negó sin más.

—Pero quiero ver… —insistió curiosa.

—Que no —sacudió la cabeza y se cubrió con el brazo.

Shiro suspiró con desaliento. Aún con un día y actividad especial para él solito, a Keith le costaba mucho abrirse a los demás. Era tímido, retraído y cuando estaba por completo fuera de su zona de confort, llegaba a pelear.

Y Lance siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Por semanas se mantuvo en un rincón abrazado a su peluche, antes de acercarse siquiera a alguien más.

Pero él se esforzaría en que su niño abriera su corazón a los demás. Que su pequeño artista hiciera amigos.

—Maestro… —la manita de Hunk jaló su pantalón— Mi pincel no pinta —con los ojos brillando de tristeza le estiró el pincel con las cerdas aplastadas.

Shiro lo revisó, tomó el botecito de pintura y lo miró.

—La pintura esta seca —le dijo, tranquilizando al niño con una sonrisa amable. Keith desde la mesa frunció el ceño y clavó su crayón rojo a la hoja— Buscaré otra, ¿está bien?

—Sí, mis girasoles tienen que ser amarillos —pidió, enseñándole en lo alto las florecillas chuecas que había puesto en el jardín de su casita.

—Tienes razón, eso es lo que los hace bonitos —asintió enternecido— Ya vuelvo.

Salió hacia la oficina de profesores donde guardaban el resto de los materiales.

Keith abultó los labios y regresó sus ojos a su dibujo, sobresaltándole a la cara de Lance sobre su hipopótamo.

—¿Qué dibujas? —preguntó, aburrido ya de hacer carros.

—Nada —tapó la hoja con los brazos.

Lance entrecerró los ojos y juntó sus delgadas cejas.

—Quiero ver.

—No puedes —negó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Anda, anda! —pidió.

—¡No! —sacudió la cabeza, despeinando aún más su pelo.

—¡Que quiero ver! —jaló el bloc.

—¡No! —gritó.

  * •••••



Tras tomar un par de botes de tempera salió de la oficina con un suspiro. El pasillo adornado tan colorido era relajante.

—¡Shiro! —saludó el maestro Adam con una sonrisa a las afueras de su salón. Tenía tiza por todo su delantal y las mejillas— ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

—Bien, están dibujando —encogió de hombros, deteniéndose para charlar con su compañero de trabajo— Una hora de tranquilidad nunca viene mal —resopló agotado, riendo ambos.

Se giraron al ver a Curtis cruzando el pasillo.

—¡Hey, Curt-! —se callaron al verlo.

—Hola, vómito de cereal pasando, con permiso —saludó con una sonrisa tensa, cargando a la pequeña Romelle de las axilas hacia los sanitarios. La niña lagrimeaba y pataleaba y él estaba, literalmente, cubierto de vómito.

El par de maestros se miraron, tragando saliva.

—Él sí que lo tiene rudo —comentó Adam, limpiándose los lentes espolvoreados de tiza rosa— A ti te tocó el grupo más tranquilo —quejó.

—Ni tanto, pero son muy inteligentes, así que entienden —excusó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, eso me lo sé de memoria —resopló, colocándose los lentes— Los presumes todo el tiempo.

—¡Es que son maravillosos! —defendió Shiro como padre celoso— Pidge es muy lista, Hunk siempre se ofrece a ayudarme, Allura y Lotor cada día se llevan mejor, a Lance lo adoro… —enumeraba con los dedos.

—¿Y qué me dices de el del peluche? —preguntó.

—¿Keith? —la sonrisa se deshizo, suspirando— Bueno, con él todavía es difícil —sonrió con melancolía— Es muy retraído con los demás niños, por eso hice ese juego de la hora especial. Sólo se abre un poco si dibujamos… —ensanchó la sonrisa, recordándole con la carita clavada al papel y con el hipopótamo de guardián— Le gusta mucho. Duerme hasta con sus dibujos en la hora de la siesta, y ¡ay de ti si los tocas! —rio.

—¿Y qué tanto dibuja? —enarcó la ceja.

—He intentado averiguarlo, pero no me deja ver —encogió de hombros— A nadie.

—Eso está raro —comentó, sujetándose el mentón con la mano— Pero bueno, cualquier cosa tienes que llamar a sus padres. Los niños con los dibujos expresan todo lo que sienten, y más si son así de tímidos —explicó.

—Sí, lo haré —asintió al consejo de su compañero— Bueno, te dejo —despidió, enseñando en alto sus temperas de amarillo patito— Es la hora especial.

Adam rio y lo despidió con la mano.

Caminando el pasillo de regreso a su salón no dejaba de sonreír.

Adam tenía razón, le había tocado el mejor grupo.

O al menos no tenía que limpiar vómito de cereal…

No todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, gritos, risas y en pocas palabras, ese escándalo, que salía de su salón, le hizo detenerse.

Entró, palideciendo al ver a Lance corriendo por todo el salón con hojas arrugadas en las manos y Keith persiguiéndole.

—¡Keith y el maestro Shiro sentados en un árbol besándose! —cantaba a todo pulmón, agitando los dibujos— ¡Se quieren, se aman, se adoran! —esquivó a Keith, deslizándose bajo la mesa— ¡Se pasan el chicle, se besan! ¡Son novios, son novios! —gritó entre risas burlonas.

—¡Cállate, cállate! —gritaba Keith, lanzandole lápices y pinceles— ¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡Keith y el maestro Shiro sentados en un árbol besándose! ¡Se quieren, se aman, se adoran! ¡Se pasan el chicle, se besan! ¡Son novios, son novios! —cantaba una y otra vez.

—¿Qué es pasar el chicle, Lotor? —preguntó Allura, notablemente confundida.

—No lo sé, pero qué corriente… —el niño encogió de hombros y tomó de su manita.

—¡Lance! —llamó Shiro, interviniendo en ese panorama tan confuso.

—¡Maestro! —se detuvo el niño. Sin embargo, se giró y agitó los papeles— ¡Ahí vino tu novio!

Los ojos de Keith reflejaban auténtico pánico.

—¡No! ¡Dámelo! —suplicó— ¡Por favor! —su voz quebró.

Lance negó y corrió, escondiéndose tras el cuerpo de Shiro.

Keith se detuvo y se escurrió hasta su rincón de siempre.

—¿Qué es este escándalo? —preguntó Shiro, turnando su mirada confusa a Lance que sacaba la lengua y a Keith, hecho ovillo con su peluche.

—¡Keith y el maestro Shiro sentados en un árbol besándose! ¡Se quieren, se aman, se adoran! ¡Se pasan el chicle, se besan! ¡Son novios, son novios! —volvió a cantar, riendo burlón.

Gritó frustrado y le arrojó el peluche, que cayó a medio camino.

Se cubrió el rostro arrasado con las manitas y comenzó a lloriquear.

—Mira… —murmuró Allura, mirando a Lotor— Está llorando…

El salón quedó en sepulcral silencio, a excepción del llanto de Keith…

A Shiro se le rompió el corazón verle así.

Su niño jamás lloraba, ni cuando se caía y se raspaba las rodillas.

—Oh, oh... —Lance tragó grueso, sintiéndose un idiota y un bravucón— Keith…

—¡Lo hiciste llorar, tonto! —gritó Allura con enojo.

Pidge gateó hacia él.

—Toma… —dijo la niña, extendiéndole su chupón verde— No llores…

Se abrazó a sus rodillas raspadas y con banditas y lloró más.

—¡Keith! —finalmente Shiro reaccionó— ¿Qué pasó? ¡Lance! —reclamó realmente molesto— Dámelo —ordenó, enseñando su palma.

—¡No, no! —lloró. Su rostro colorado, los ojos violetas llorosos y la boquita temblorosa se lo rogaban— ¡No se los des! —se levantó y gateó un par de pasos, deteniéndose cuando Lance cabizbajo extendió la mano.

—Tome… —murmuró arrepentido.

Sollozó, encogiéndose asustado en su sitio. Allura se acercó también a él, picándole la cabeza despeinada con su peluche de hipopótamo, pero no subía la mirada por nada del mundo.

Desdobló los dibujos y los miró.

—¿Por qué llora? —cuchicheó Hunk.

—Keith está enamorado del maestro… —murmuró Allura.

—¡Mentira, es mentira! —gritó— ¡No!

Contuvo una risita, deslizando los dedos a ese dibujo.

Keith y él tomados de la mano rodeados de corazones y ¿galletas de chispitas?

Bueno, sí, a Keith le encantaban las galletas…

—¿Soy yo...? —preguntó, enarcando la ceja y reprimiendo la carcajada.

Abrió de par en par los ojos llorosos y se arrinconó contra la pared, deseando ser tragado por la Tierra.

—S-Sí… —admitió cabizbajo.

Shiro pasó a ver el otro dibujo, soltando una risita cálida al verse de la mano de Keith, pero usando vestido de novia.

¿Qué rayos?

¿Por qué él tenía que usar vestido?

—¡Que bonitos dibujos, Keith! —se acuchilló frente a él— ¿Son todos para mí? ¡Gracias! —sonrió feliz, abrazándolos a su pecho. Keith parpadeó, dejando de llorar por el asombro— Me gustan mucho-mucho, ¿los puedo guardar en mi carpeta? —preguntó, pasando los nudillos sobre esa mejilla empapada— ¿O los colgamos en la pared como una obra de arte?

Keith, de a poquito, hizo florecer una sonrisa.

A Shiro le gustaban sus dibujos…

—Me gusta ese donde el maestro tiene vestido de novia —murmuró Lotor, asomando la cabecita tras la espalda de Shiro— ¿Y eso que es? —señaló a otro dibujo, de Keith y Shiro tomados de la mano, pero en una casita, con sus árboles, su caseta y el sol sonriente a una esquina.

—M-Mi perro… —murmuró con timidez, dejándose soplar la nariz con el pañuelo de Shiro.

Pidge soltó su chupón todavía ofrecido y tomó el dibujo.

—Yo tengo una perra, ¿ellos también pueden casarse, Keith? —preguntó ilusionada— ¡Así tendríamos muchos perritos!

Keith sonrió, acurrucándose al pecho calentito de Shiro, que seguía secándole las lágrimas.

—B-Bueno… Está bien —asintió con las mejillas en rosa.

Lotor se sentó en el suelo con una hoja en blanco y sus crayones.

—Quiero dibujar a Allura con vestido de novia también, ¿me ayudas? —pidió.

Allura sonrió, pero Lance gritó horrorizado.

—¡¿Qué!? —se llevó las manitas al pecho— ¡No! ¡Yo seré quien dibuje a Allura con ese vestido! —tomó otra hoja y se sentó— ¡Keith, enséñame a hacer vestidos de novia!

El niño frunció el ceño y apretó los brazos al cuello de Shiro.

—Pero sólo al maestro Shiro le quedará así de bonito mi vestido… —recordó como si se tratase de una verdad universal.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Allura cruzada de brazos.

Shiro carcajeó, tambaleando y dejándose caer sentado en el suelo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos lo rodeaban, atentos para la magistral clase de dibujo que Keith les tenía que dar. El pequeño adormilado y enganchado a su cuello mantenía la orejita a su pecho, sorbiendo los mocos que aún tenía que quitarle. Miró de nuevo esos dibujos arrugados, sintiendo ese calor bonito en medio del pecho.

Separó esa carita húmeda de su cuerpo para que le mirara. Deslizó el pulgar a su mejilla y le sonrió con cariño.

—Cuando seas grande nos podremos casar, Keith, ¿está bien? —prometió. Los ojitos violetas dejaron de estar tristes para brillar de emoción— ¿Me puedes esperar un poco más?

—¡Sí! —sonrió, lanzándose a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo— ¡Todo el tiempo del mundo, maestro Shiro!

—Ese es mi pequeño artista… —sonrió.


End file.
